1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bucket walker system and more particularly pertains to assisting a user in standing and walking about at an elevated height in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stilt systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, stilt systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of elevating a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,822 issued Mar. 17, 1981 to Dixon relates to Shoe Holder Adapters for Stiff Platform and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,373 issued Jan. 14, 1997 to Hale relates to an Economical Foot Connected Stilt Assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bucket walker system that allows for assisting a user in standing and walking about at an elevated height in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the bucket walker system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a user in standing and walking about at an elevated height in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bucket walker system which can be used for assisting a user in standing and walking about at an elevated height in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.